Te connaître
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Hao veut connaître son petit frère... résumé nul, et fic pourrie, mais lisez quand même XP finit !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Seddy

Disclaimer: Rein est à moi malheureusement...

Note: c'est une fic pourrie que j'ai fait y a super longtemps

Hao regarda l'horizon alors que la lune se couchait faisant place au soleil.

Il pensait encore à son frère.

Son jumeau, sa moitié...

Au début il se demandait ce qu'il ressentait pour Yoh... de l'amour fraternel ? Il était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était beaucoup plus que ça, pour qu'il rêve de l'embrasser...

Il le voulait... corps et âme... ainsi que son coeur biensur !

Il devait et voulait l'avoir ! rien que pour lui ! l'arracher à cette itako, qu'il jugeait incapable de s'occuper de sa moitié.

Il avançait alors vers l'auberge qu'occupait Yoh et son équipe.

Hao voulait à tout prix le voir dans son sommeil... le moment où il était le plus inoffensif... le plus vulnérable.

POV Hao

Je le regardais dormir par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il était tellement beau comme ça... Je ne savais pas comment il réagirait si il me surprenait entrain de l'observer...

Donc maintenant je suis obligé de le regarder en douce... Mais... je voudrais tant qu'il ressente autre chose que de la haine envers moi... à supposer qu'il me déteste !

J'ai une idée...

POV Normal

Opacho approcha doucement la silhouette endormit sous l'arbre.

"Yoh-sama..."

"Hm ? Oui Opacho ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Vous ne vous entraînez pas aujourd'hui ?"

"Anna est partit pour cinq jours ! donc j'en profite..."

"Opacho peut vous poser une question ?"

"Biensur ! laquelle ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Hao-sama ?"

Yoh regarda l'africaine surpris.

"Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?"

"Opacho curieuse !"

"Bah... je sais pas quoi répondre à cette question en fait... c'est mon ennemi, mais c'est aussi mon frère... on me dit toujours qu'il a causé la mort de plein de personnes innocente, mais je ne peux pas le détester..."

"Vous ne détestez pas Hao-sama?"

"Non. Mais je ne l'aime pas non plus. En fait je pourrai me faire un opinion si je pouvais parlé avec Hao. Mais il ne me considère seulement comme une arme qu'il faut à tout prix récupérer..."

"Vous voulez discuter avec Hao-sama ?"

"Je voudrai bien..."

Puis Opacho partit laissant le jeune shaman perdu dans ses pensées.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

"Yoh-sama veut vous connaître Hao-sama !" dit la petite à son maître.

"Tu en es sur Opacho ?" demanda le shaman au cheveux long.

"Opacho sur d'elle ! Vous devez aller voir Yoh-sama !"

"Très bien Opacho !"

Hao partit dans la direction de son frère qui était encore allongé.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

POV Hao

"Bonjour Yoh !" lui dis-je d'un coups.

Il releva la tête brusquement à l'entente de ma voix et me regarda surpris.

"Ha...Hao ? qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Je souris.

"Je voulais savoir si j'avais une chance de pouvoir faire connaissance avec mon Otôto préféré !"

"Nani ?"

"Quoi ? je voudrai simplement te connaître c'est tout! mais rien de t'empêche de refuser !"

Yoh me regarda sans expression sur le visage pendant un instant, puis me souris.

"Sa serait avec plaisir Nii-san !"

Je souris à mon tour.

"Quand est-ce qu'on pourrait ce voir ?" demandais-je.

"Quand tu veux ! Anna est partit pour cinq jours !"

à suivre...

Début super nul pas vrai ?

3 Reviews et je met la suite XD

Allez lecteurs ! reviewvez !


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur**: Seddy

**Disclaimer**: Je veux tout les perso de shaman king! bouhouhouhouhou... mais je l'ai est pas...

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

"Pourquoi pas demain ?" demanda Hao en souriant.

"Comme tu veux Nii-san ! c'est toi qui décide !"

L'aîné sourit et dit d'une voix douce:

"Demain à 14 heure ! sa te va ?"

Yoh répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif.

Hao hésita mais s'approcha plus de son frère et le serra légèrement dans ses bras alors que le plus jeune rougissait légèrement.

Le shaman au cheveux long lui glissa à l'oreille:

"J'ai hâte d'être demain..."

Il lui baisa la joue et partit tout de suite après.

Yoh resta la bouche ouverte et la main sur la joue que Hao avait embrassé quelque seconde et murmura:

"Moi aussi j'ai hâte Hao.."

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

"Yoh-sama !" l'appela Tamao alors que celui-ci rentrait dans l'auberge.

"Que ce passe t'il ?" demanda l'interpellé à la fille au cheveux rose.

"Anna-sama ne reviendra pas avant deux semaines !"

"C'est vrai !"

"Oui Yoh-sama..."

"Très bien... merci Tamao !"

Elle se mit à rougir légèrement.

"De...De rien Yoh-sama !"

Il partit ensuite dans sa chambre.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Yoh se leva tôt pour rangé sa chambre car fainéant comme il est...

À 11H (Il a pris du temps 0o) il finit enfin de ranger sa chambre de fond en comble! Rien n'y avait survécut. Même pas une toile d'araignée!

Et Yoh attendit avec impatience la venu de son frère bien aimé...

Les secondes était devenu des heures...

Et les heures des jours...

Mais l'heure fatidique arriva et Yoh alla ouvrir la fenêtre à son jumeau qui attendait sagement dehors.

"Je suis pas en retard ?" demanda l'aîné.

"Non pourquoi ?"

"J'ai cru... vu que tu attendais devant la fenêtre."

Yoh rougit légèrement à la remarque.

"Heu... ban j'ai le droit d'attendre mon Nii-san préférer ?"

POV Yoh

Hao me fit un grand sourire.

"Biensur Otôto !"

Puis nous descendîmes e silence, je dit vaguement à Ryû et Faust que j'allais me promener.

Je sortais suivit de mon frère.

J'allais enfin mieux le connaître !

Nous allions ensuite nous promener dans la forêt.

Nous n'avions encore rien dit, quand je lui lançais:

"Nii-san ! c'est quoi ton plat préféré ?"

Il me regarda surpris, puis répondit:

"Tout ce qu'y a un rapport avec le Shoyu!"

"Ca je m'en doutait ! Opacho nous avait dit qui tu aimais le shoyu !"

Hao me fixa avec un sourire pendant quelque instant et me dit:

"Je suis content que tu aies accepté Yoh."

"Moi aussi Hao." dis-je avec un sourire.

Il me pris la main et m'amena à un café pour boire quelque chose.

Dix minutes après avoir bu un café, mon frère m'entraînais quand il tomba après avoir buter dans une pierre.

Je tombais à mon tour, entraîné par Hao, et me retrouvait, mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Je me reculais vivement en m'excusant de ma maladresse.

"Pourquoi tu t'excuse Otôto ? t'as honte de m'embrasser ?" dit mon frère avec un grand sourire malicieux.

"Heu... nan! c'est pas ça... mais c'est gênant..."

Hao me fit une moue boudeuse.

"Pourquoi ? tu m'aimes pas ?"

Je rougis à cette remarque.

"Non! Enfin si! Heu... pas comme ça ! grr... tu me fais dire n'importe quoi !

Mon grand frère pouffa.

"Il faudrait que tu rentres chez toi Otôto..."

Je le regardais un instant:

"Pourquoi? Tu veux que je parte ?"

Je lui souris malicieusement.

"Nan..." Il s'approcha de moi et me serra doucement dans ses bras "Je préférerais cent fois que tu restes... Mais tes amis vont se faire du soucis pour toi..."

"Okay..."

Il me serra un peu plus fort.

"Allez... pars! on peux se revoir demain ?" me demanda Hao.

"Biensur! cette fois on pourrais passer la journée ensemble!"

Il me sourit.

"Ca serait un vrai plaisir pour moi Otôto..."

"Demain à 10 heures ?"

"D'accord !"

On se salua et nous partîmes de notre coter.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

**Seddy**: 2° chapitre finit ! alors! comment vous trouvez celui-là?

**Hao**: Veut Yoh TT

**Yoh**: Nan c'est bon... me regarde pas comme ça Nii-san...

**Hao**:_ (Au bord du désespoir)_ Seddy ! veux que à la fin Yoh soit avec moi ! sinon sa va mal aller...

**Seddy**: Oki ! mais je veux des reviews ! trois minimum XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur**: Seddy

**Disclaimer**: Je veux les perso de shaman king! ouiiiiiiiin :;'(

**Yoh**: bah tu nous aura pas n.n

**Hao**: moi veut Yoh! . 

**Yoh**: u.u''' nan...

POV Normal

Hao vînt chercher son frère, comme la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire devant sa fenêtre de chambre.

Le seul ick dans tout ça, c'est que... son frère dormait encore...

Le shaman au cheveux long utilisa ses pouvoirs shamanique pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Il approcha le futon de son frère, et le secoua légèrement.

Yoh grogna un peu et se retourna dans son sommeil.

"Bon... il y a pas du poivre ici ?"

Hao descendit dans la cuisine de l'auberge sans se faire voir.

Il pris le poivre et remonta dans la chambre de Yoh.

Puis il vit Horo horo, plaquer Ren à un mur pour l'embrasser.

Il se retînt d'éclater de rire et alla discrètement dans la chambre de son frère.

"Désolé Yoh..." Puis il versa du poivre sur le nez de Yoh.

Le shaman endormit ouvrit brusquement les yeux en éternuant.

"ATCHOUME"

Il tourna la tête vers Hao et lui chuchota:

"Hao ? pourquoi t'as fais ça ?"

"Pour te réveiller pardit ! tu es encore endormit ! je devais venir te chercher à 10H ! t'as pas oublié j'espère Yoh ?"

"Heu..."

Hao sentit la colère monter.

"J'y crois pas... tu m'as oublié ? j'aurais pas pensé que t'oublierais Yoh !"

Le shaman au cheveux long passa par la fenêtre.

"Si je t'importe si peu, inutile que je reste ici !"

Et il partit.

Yoh s'habilla en 30 seconde et lança un "je vais me promener! je reviens pas avant ce soir" et sortit dehors.

Il vit que Hao s'éloignait de plus en plus et le vit s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

"NII-SAN ! ATTEND MOI !"

À son tour il s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Yoh s'arrêta 20 minutes après avoir commencer à courir, quand il vu qu'il était perdu.

'Oh non...' pensa t-il.

Il se remit à courir quand il trébucha et il entendit un bruit de craquement sinistre venant de sa cheville droite...

Quand Yoh réessaya de se relever, sa cheville lui fit un mal atroce.

...Il se l'était cassé.

'Manquait plus que ça...'

Il se releva après bien des efforts et alla droit devant lui, espérant trouver quelqu'un qui se promenais.

Malheureusement il ne rencontra personne...

Il trébucha encore une fois à cose de sa cheville.

Il se recroquevilla et commença à pleurer.

C'était sûrement l'une des pires journées de sa vie... Il s'était disputé avec son frère, avec lequel il commençait à bien s'entendre, pour une chose futile en plus, et il se perd en se cassant la cheville... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien encore lui arriver?

"Yoh? qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !" demanda une voix dur qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

Le shaman au cheveux cour releva la tête en pleurant.

"Nii-san...?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe encore ?" demanda t'il en s'agenouillant à coter de Yoh.

"Je..." Il sauta au cou de Hao. "Je suis désolé Nii-san !"

"Yoh... C'est pas grave... Ca arrive à tout le monde"

Il se releva et releva son frère qui se raccrocha à lui pour ne pas tomber.

"Tu sais pas marcher Otôto ?" dit Hao en souriant.

"Je me suis cassé la cheville..."

POV Hao

Je me baissais et pris la cheville qui me sembla être cassé. Il gémit légèrement de douleur, c'était celle-là...

Je regardais sa cheville et lui dit:

"Je vais t'amener chez moi !"

Je le pris dans mes bras, et le vit rougir.

J'aurais pas du m'énerver pour une broutille pareil... ah... maintenant il s'est cassé la cheville...

"On peux dire adieux à notre journée Nii-san..."

Je lui souris.

"Ouai... mais on est quand même ensemble !"

Mon frère hocha la tête affirmativement en guise de réponse.

Il est vraiment trop kawai...

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Nous arrivions dans ma chambre, où je le déposais dans mon lit.

"Attend ici Yoh ! je vais chercher des bandages pour ta cheville !"

J'allais dans la salle de bain et chercha les bandages.

Je revînt quelque minutes après mon départ, et bandai sa cheville.

"Ca devrait aller comme ça..." dis-je en retirant mes mains de son pied.

Je le regardais encore une fois.

Qu'est-ce qui m'empêchais de l'embrasser ?

Si jamais je l'embrassais, et qu'il me regarde avec dégoût après? C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas l'embrasser... J'avais peur de le perdre... je préfère rester simplement son grand frère plutôt qu'un ennemi... je l'aime tellement...

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

POV Yoh

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai frissonner quand il m'a bandé le pied ? qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Pourquoi je me suis sentit si bouleversé quand on c'est disputé... j'avais tellement mal au coeur...

Et puis... pourquoi je suis entrain de le détailler tout d'un coups ? qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Pourquoi j'ai tout d'un coups envie de tomber sur Hao et que mes lèvres tombe sur les siennes ?

'Je l'aime...'

Je rougis à cette pensée.

Hao me regarda surpris.

Oh oh... Il a lu dans mes pensées... qu'est-ce qu'il va penser ?

"Yoh..."

"Je suis désolé Hao..."

Je me levais mais mon pied m'en empêcha.

"Ne bouge pas Yoh... tu vas encore te faire mal..."

Il me pris par la taille, me colla à lui et mit sa tête dans mon cou.

Je rougissais de plus belle.

"Je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser partir Yoh..."

"Hao... je..."

"Je t'aime Yoh..."

Je le regardais avec des yeux rond.

"Comment ça?"

"Comme ça..."

Il me retourna et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, les embrassant légèrement.

Je le repoussait.

"Nii-san! c'est de l'inceste!"

Puis avec le peu de force qu'il y avait dans mon pied, je courais le plus vite possible, m'éloignant de mon frère.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

**Seddy**: Alors! comment avez vo...

**Hao**: SEDDY JE VAIS TE TUER!

**Yoh**: u.u'''' moi je me pète la cheville...

**Hao**: (_Yeux en coeur )_ je vais te la soigner moi...

**Yoh**: Bizarre... je vais mieux tout un coup...

**Hao**: Dit plutôt que tu veux pas coucher avec moi...

**Seddy**: Hao... évite nous tes débats avec Yoh... REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur: Seddy

Disclamer: Bouhouhou... veux les persoooos !

Hao et Yoh: Naaaaaaaaaaan !

POV Hao

Il me fuit... c'est ce que je craignais... il sera mieux sans moi... je pense...

Si j'avais su... je ne lui aurais jamais avoué mes sentiments à son égard...

Je le regardais partir par la fenêtre. J'avais été fou de croire qu'il m'aimait aussi quand j'ai lu dans ses pensées...

Je suis vraiment stupide !

À quoi j'avais pensé à ce moment ! c'était de l'amour fraternel ! c'est tout... et moi je lui avoue que je suis amoureux de lui !

Je dois le dégoûter maintenant...

Pourquoi la seule personne que j'aime doit elle être dégoûté de moi...

POV Yoh

J'arrivais près de l'auberge où je résidait. Je rentrais et vis Ryû qui me souriais.

Je lui souriais en retour, mais je tombais à terre à cose de ma cheville.

Saleté de cheville! elle ne m'apportait que des malheurs!

Il m'apporta à Faust qui me soigna en moins de deux minutes.

Puis j'allais dans ma chambre et me mit à réfléchir.

Mon frère était amoureux de moi... c'est pour ça qu'il était si gentille...

Mais j'étais amoureux de Anna... pas de Hao...

Pourquoi ma vie est-elle si compliqué...

Puis Tamao arriva dans ma chambre en m'expliquant que Anna reviendrait plus tôt que prévu, c'est à dire: demain.

Et moi qui croyais être débarrassé de l'entraînement pendant deux semaine... me voilà gâté...

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

POV Anna

J'arrivais devant l'auberge. J'espère que Yoh n'avait pas profité de mon absence pour se la couler douce...

J'entrais en fraqua dans sa chambre et le vie allongé dans son lit.

"A...Anna ?" bégaya t'il surpris. "Tu devais revenir seulement demain ? non ?"

Je regardais sa chambre.

Tiens... elle était rangé ! ça sera bien la première fois...

"J'aurais cru que t'aurais rien foutu Yoh... en fait tu as changé ! tu n'es plus le fainéant d'avant..." lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

"Hé hé... merci Anna !"

Je le regardais un instant. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ranger sa chambre...

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yoh ?"

Il me regarda avec des yeux rond.

"Qu..Quoi ?"

"Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse pour que tu fasses quelque chose en mon absence... tu peux me le dire tu sais..."

Et il me raconta tout...

Hao et son amour pour lui.

"Yoh... qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Hao ?"

"Je sais pas... je me suis beaucoup attaché à lui..."

"Yoh... je veux que tu sois heureux ! mais je ne pense pas que tu le seras avec moi car je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi."

Il me regarda avec des yeux rond de nouveau.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça baka! et puis va t'entraîner!"

POV Yoh

Je fis donc vingt fois le tour de l'auberge.

Après mettre étaler dans l'herbe, je repensais à mon frère. c'est vrai... qu'est-ce que je ressent pour lui... de l'amour ! ça c'est sur ! mais quel genre d'amour ? de l'amour fraternel ou de l'amour... bah de l'amour à l'état pur ? grrrrr...

Pourquoi moi ?

Je me mis l'image d'Hao en tête. Il est vraiment beau...

Qu'est-ce que je pense moi ! c'est mon frère !

Un frère canon, plein de charme... il doit être parfait... haa... je crois que je suis amoureux... ça doit être à cause d'Anna... vu qu'elle à l'air de vouloir me pousser dans les bras de n'importe qui...

J'allais là où il résidait.

Il courait. Il avait l'air de s'entraîner... mais il est déjà si fort...

Je l'appelait:

"Hao !"

Il tourna la tête vers moi.

"Yoh ? qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?"

"C'est comme ça que tu m'accueille ? ban merci..."

Hao s'approcha de moi. Il me regarda un instant après être arrivé près de moi.

"Que fais tu ici Otôto ?"

Je le regardais dans les yeux.

"Je crois que je..."

Il me regarda avec un regard persan.

"Que tu...?"

"Que je suis amoureux de toi... enfin je crois !"

Il me regarda surpris.

"Yoh...?"

"Je suis pas sur de moi encore... laisse moi le temps s'il te plaît..."

Puis je sautais littéralement sur lui et l'embrassais légèrement sur les lèvres en le serrant dans mes bras.

Je m'écartais de lui et le vit sourire, légèrement ébahit.

"J'espère que tu vas vite te décider mon petit Yoh..."

Je rougis à cette appellation.

"J'espère aussi..."

OWARIE

**Seddy**: Alors? Que pensez vous de cette fin?

**Hao**: Eh ban moi je pense que le lemon c'est pas pour aujourd'hui...

**Yoh**: _(fait la fête)_ c'est finiiiiiiiiiiiit !

**Hao**: ah ça nan... _(cours après Yoh) _

**Yoh**:help TT !


End file.
